Star Trek: Heroes episode 3: Colonial Marines Part 1
by hero101
Summary: This is when the Crew of the USS Enterprise X goes to a Distress Signal of Two USCM Starships on a Planet crawling with Aliens.


This Crossover is Sponsored by Fanfiction, and the Creators of the Games, Shows, and Movies. Plus from View like You,.. Thank You

* * *

We start off on the Federation Starship USS Enterprise X, NX-01-X. NX Class traveling in Warp.

Richard: _Captains Log, Stardate December 14th 2017. It's been 7 Days after Cubix joined Our Crew on the Enterprise, But still we have no idea where we would be going. But Toothless will find a Place to do Observations on, and for right now, We are All bored_.

Toothless was still flying the Ship without going to sleep, Doc is reading a Article that came up from the Fiction Net of Jackson Storm's 20th Win, and Made a Memorial of a Lightning McQueen statue right next to a Statue of Himself.

Po went to the Holodeck we now have doing his Kung Fu skills, and Baymax is studying on a Alien Life form that He made Us pick Up from the USS Sulaco which is a Xenomorph, and a Grown Up one too. I told Baymax that after He is done working on his Specimen. He can get rid of It. Instead He made a Virus for it, and it Died off, and We ejected it into Space via Airlock.

(This was during A:CM Stasis Interrupt/Alien 3. Ellen Ripley Survived)

As for Me I was sleeping on the Captain's Chair on the Bridge. Then Doc gets a Distress call from a Nearby Planet before it went dead. "Richard, I picked up a Distress Signal coming from a Planet that saids: Distress, USS Sephora, and USS Sulaco went down to a crash landing" He said.

Boulder looks Up on the USS Sephora, and Sulaco, "The USS Sulaco, and the USS Sephora is a United States Colonial Marines Starship. Conestoga class Troop Transport, and the Armaments are _Dorsal Rail Gun Turret, Ventral Rail Gun Turret, ASAT Missiles, Space Mines, Port Laser Array, Neutral Particle Beams, Dorsal and Ventral Turrets_.

Plus the Primary Power System is a _Westinghand A-59 Fusion Reactor with a maximum generating output of 3.6 Terrawatts_ , and both the Sephora, and the Sulaco has a _Dual Drive system for 'faster-than-light' FTL and Sublight travel and Maneuver_ " He said.

Doc was amazed, "Huh, some Ships that may be" He said as Po looks at the analysis, "I believe that If our shields get hit by those Neutral Particle Beams, ans ASAT Missles. It would lose 10%" said Po.

"Acknowledge, Let's Go, and Help out. Toothless head for the Distress Signal" I said as Toothless enters the coordinates and launches out. The Enterprise drops out of Warps, and turns to the Distress Signal, and goes to Warp there.

At LV-426/Acheron.

The Colonial Marines: Christopher Winter, Peter O'neal, Jeremy Cruz, Bella Clarsion, Lisa Reid, Bishop were setting up operations in Hadley's Hope. Winter, and O'neal was setting up motion sensors, but no fight yet after that.

"Okay Bishop, All Sensors are at Full Strength" said Winter, "Affirmative Winter head back for Operations" said Bishop as Winter returns to Base. Then suddenly thew Long Range Radar is detecting a Vessel.

"Cap tain. I'm picking up a Vessel coming Hyperspace" said Bishop as Cruz walks over, "Finally,.. Someone came looking" said Cruz as looks at the Orbital Cameras that are from the Sulaco's wreckage, and sent it into Space.

There they see a Starship of Unknown design. "What the Hell am I looking at" said Cruz as He sees the Ship. He looked closely, and sees a Registration: "USS Enterprise NX-01-X" said Cruz as Bishop looks at the Data Space.

"The Enterprise has not been in the USCM Records. Unless You want to rephrase the Yorktown class USS Enterprise CV-6, and Nimitz class USS Enterprise CV-65" said Bishop as Cruz looks back to the Starship. "Who in the World would call a Spaceship: _Enterprise?_ , if It's not in the USCM Records" He said as Winter, and O'neal returns from Sensor Duty.

"Whats up Sir?" said Winter. Cruz steps out of the Way, "Take a Look" He said as Winter, and O'neal looks at the Cameras, and sees the Enterprise in Orbit, "What is that thing suppose to be?" said O'neal. "That is the USS Enterprise, NX-01-X" said Bishop as the Two looked back to the Camera.

"Bishop, the All Enterprises were Long Gone during the Wars back on Earth in the 21st Century" said Winter. "Until Now Corporal,.. We need to know who they that We up on?" said Cruz. Then a Transmission came in.

"Sir, It's the Vessel, they want to Talk" said Bishop as Cruz nodded a Go ahead.

Later on the Enterprise X about Minutes Later. I looked at the Debris in the Planets Orbit, "Want the Planets named?" I said as Doc scans the Planet that is going to Boulder's Station, "The Planet is called to as Acheron" He said as I turned surprised, "LV-426?" I said.

"Captain there are Survivors down there" said Doc. "Open a Channel" I said as I ordered Roger Opens a Channel, "We got Audio Only" He said. "Hello, I am Captain Richard Serpa of the USS Enterprise X. Do you need some help" I said as Cruz respond in voice.

"I'm Captain Cruz of the USS Sephora, or also know as Sulaco Actual" He said as the Crew looked at Me, "It's a Codename,.. What happen to Sulaco, and Sephora Sulaco Actual?".

"We responded to a Distress Signal from Corporal Dwayne Hicks from the USS Sulaco, and found potential Xenomorph Activity, and Weyland-Yutani Troops on Board. They started a War by Destroying Our Ship" He said as Me, Drago, Cubix, Boulder, Roger, and Doc now looked worried that if Weyland-Yutani gets their Hands on our ship.

That would be lead to New Worlds from Micheal Weyland to Conquer the Universe. Plus the Xenomorphs would be the Same Ones that Baymax studied it for that Virus. "We come Down. Drago, Boulder, and Baymax report to the Transporter, and I'll get the Weapons" I said as Drago calls Baymax to meet Him, and Boulder to the Transporter Room.

While they are there, I came in with Star Wars Republic Guns. "Here are Weapons I have for the Ship's Armory: DC-15a Rifles, DC-15s Rifles, and DC-17 Hand Pistols. Your Welcome" I said I give them the Weapons.

"Never used these Weapons before" said Drago as He takes the DC-15a Long Rifle. "Me neither, are You sure this might stop these things?" said Boulder as He takes the DC-15s Short Rifle.

"Don't worry,.. we'll take of this Mission ourselves right?" I said hold another DC-15s Rifle. "My Program cannot allow me to Hold a Gun, or Killed a Person. That would not make Me a threat to them" said Baymax in his Red, and Purple Armor as He is Correct.

"And Energizing" said Kenai as He teleports the Team down to the Planet. On the Way there the Marines are having some trouble with sensor 5 in the Morgue. Before Winter, and O'neal leaves the Sound of a Teleport reveals 4 People with Guns, "Their Armed" said O'neal as He aims his Smartgun at the with Winter aiming his Pulse Rifle mk2.

"DROP!" I said as I drop my gun, and the other 2 drop their guns too instantly. As for Baymax, He waves. "Hello, I am Baymax. A Healthcare Companion, and we are here to help" He said as Winter sees us as no threat as he lowers his gun, "Okay I believe. Everyone Stand Down" He said as Cruz, and O'neal lowered theirs as well.

"So, Who's Captain of this Enterprise Ship?" said Cruz as Boulder, Drago, and Baymax pointed Fingers at Me, "Oh, Thanks a lot Guys!" I said as Cruz couldn't believe. "You are the Captain?,.. You gotta be Fuckin kidding Me?!" He said as I talk, "Surprise?, You were thinking of a Adult to do the Job?... or Santa Claus?" I said.

"Huh, at least He knows how to talk trash" said O'neal as Winter asked, "What were You Guys doing out here anyway?" He said as I replied, "We are Starfleet Officers, We travel across the Universe to explore Worlds. Until we found your distress call, and Weyland-Yutani's Involvement with the Xenomorphs. Now were here to help out" I said.

"Well that good to here. Theirs Myself, Corporal Winter, Private O'neal, Bishop, Lieutenant Reed, Private Bella, and 100 Colonial Marines" said Cruz as I had a Private talk with my away team, "Guys we can't hold 106 Marines on the Enterprise. It on only Holds 42 Crew" I said as Winter heard it, "I can hear that from way over here. So it may hold 42, but there must be another Ship that can be Useful on this Planet" He said.

"For Now, We have a Operations to do, Winter, O'neal. You Two Lunkheads fixes that Sensor in the Morgue, and then Return here" said Cruz as He returns to his work on watching any life signs of any Marines.

"I'll stay here with Baymax. Drago, Boulder, go with them" I said as they salute, and catches up with the Two. The 4 made it to the Morgue, and Winter fixes Sensor 5, and then the Climax happen, "Hey Cruz, what that?" I said pointing to Red Markers coming towards Us, and Cruz goes on Mike, "Winter, O'neal, You Location has been compromise. Get your Asses back to Operations. ASAP!" He said as He gets his Pule Rifle, and I get My DC-15s Rifle.

"Everyone, lets move out" said Drago as O'neal cuts in, "Since when are You in charge?". He dares a Starfleet Officer, oh well. "Saids to Commander Drago of the USS Enterprise X. NX-01-X" He said as Winter was amazed then Xemo Warriors attacks, and the 3 open fires of Bullets, and Blue Blaster Bolts taking them down while they fight to the Operations.

They have to cut through Medical, and the the Sever Room to Operations, and saving Cruz in the Process. Cruz: "Slippery Bastards aren't they?, Winter! I saw an Old Sentry Turret on your Helmet Cam, You remember where it was?"

Winter: "I do Sir. We run, and grab it", Cruz replied, "Roger that". O'neal: "I think I remember seeing One in the Main Hallway". Drago goes with them, "I'll help Out" He said as they go get the Sentry Turret at the Hallway.

Winter takes the Turret as O'neal, and Drago shoots Xenos following behind them. "Winter get that Turret next to the Ammo Stash" said Cruz as Winter did, and just when that after, Xenos come crawling in the Complex, and the Turret starts Auto-Shooting.

The Aliens were Everywhere from the Ceiling, and Walls, and the Floor. The Marines, and the 3 Heroes fires them with their Republic Guns. One Alien jumps down in front of Baymax, and Baymax Slaps again, again, and again with the DC-17 Pistol, "Get the Hell Out of Here" He said as still Slapping the Creature until He Bumps It in the Head, and it went down dead.

All the Aliens are Gone now, "Gather Up, We overloaded the generator we we cycle the power to the mess hall, and then Reid, and Bella have gone dark. It's Imperative we get the relay tower back up now to contact our Marines. We won't last long, if it's just us in here" Said Cruz as Bishop looks at the Maps, "There is an access tunnel that should take you straight there" He said.

"O'neal, Winter, Drago, take the Smartgun with You. Get our Girls back, Head through the Sewer Line. That should get you to the Relay Tower, Copacetic?" said Cruz as He opens the Rectangular Case that Carries a M56 Smartgun in it that 600 rounds in a Drum, and Target Tracking.

Winter takes the Smartgun, "Copacetic Sir. Winter, let's roll" said O'neal as He Winter, and Drago goes out to get Bella, and Reid. While there in the Tunnel, the Tracker is detecting Aliens, "My Tracker is getting lit up here!, You better get ready for this Shit!" said O'neal as Xenos came in the 3 opens fire as All of them falls down as the Heroes passing through the tunnel.

Winter is at 297 Rounds left. "Watch your Ammo Counter Winter, There's no way to resupply down here" said O'neal as Drago cuts in, "Good Thing I found 3 Drums in the Case" He said as He still aims his DC-15s rifle encase there are more.

Then Xenos came from the Forward point of the Sewers, "This is 2-1. the Sewers is compromised. Do you read?, has anyone heard from Bella, or Reid?" said O'neal as He goes forward.

Then they entered a lair with Xenomorph walls, "Winter, What the Hell did we just walked into?" said O'neal as Drago sees closely to a Black Figure, "I thought I saw Someone" said Drago as O'neal, ad Winter knew one thing, "Lurker, Eyes Up!" said O'neal as He picked up 3 targets.

One of them pounce on O'neal. But in instead of a Alien= It was a Metal-Xenomorph Robot with Red Eyes, and It was dragging O'neal by the Legs away from His Smartgun. Drago came in Full Speed, and pushes the Robot with his whole body.

Winter use a Grenade, and blows up the Machine, "What the Hell was that?!" said Winter as He looked at the disassembled Robot, "I have no idea" said Drago walking up to Winter.

The other Two were just Normal Xeno-Lurkers, and Finished them too, "Winter, O'neal do you read? Bishop boosted the shortwave signal do you copy?" said Cruz in the Radio. "Affirmative. We hear you, Actual. Signals is still weak, gut s'good to hear you" said O'neal.

Cruz: "Understood 2-1, We're tracking your movements, and you're about thirty meters from the Elevator", "Roger that, Sir" said O'neal as He is hacking the Door.

Then there it was still another room is covered in Xenomorph Stuff, "Something's is not right, Follow Me" said O'neal as He heads to the Elevator Room. "Who put Him in charge?" said Drago as He walks, "I trust Him" said Winter as He walks too.

They got the Elevator Room, and there is a Door Welded shut, "I'll get it open" said Winter as He uses a Welder to cut the Door Open. When Winter are there, He sees a Giant Black Xenomorph got up, and went after Him, "AAAAAHHHHhhhhhh" said Winter as Drago goes in, and sees nothing, or No-One, "Winter?, WINTER?!" said Drago.

O'neal runs in the Room, talks to Him, "What happen?", "I don't know, but I did hear a Roar of a Monster, and Yelling" said Drago as O'neal fears the worse. "Dammit, a Xeno must have got to Him, It won't have a lot of Time until He is Cocooned to the Wall" said O'neal as Drago access has badge.

"Enterprise, come in. We lost a Marine, but He may be Alive. Can You find Him?", said Drago as O'neal is confused, "Who are You talking to?" said O'neal as the Badge speaked, "This is Enterprise, Doc is Looking over the Planet, He may not that Far" said Cubix in the Comm as O'neal reacted, "What the Hell?!" said O'neal as He walks back a bit.

"Would I send in 2 More to Help?" said Cubix as Drago talked to Him, "No, Not Here. You need take them to the Captains location, Okay Cubix?". "Roger that, I'll send in: Kenai, and Lightning to Him" said Cubix.

"Alright, Me, and another Marine named: O'neal will go after Winter,.. Drago, Out" said Drago as He deactivates his Comm Badge. He looks at O'neal as He is so confused, "I'll explain Later. Right now we need to find Winter, Okay?" said Drago as O'neal nodded, and allows Him to help find Winter.

While their there, Drago took Winter's Smartgun with Him. Now they have to take on a Couple of Xenomorphs in they're way, and then. "Actual, This is Winter, I'm in trouble, and I don't know where I'm", Drago asking, "Was that Winter?". "Does anyone read Me, Goddammit?!" said Winter on the Radio.

"You might want to answer that" said Drago as O'neal replied, "Winter, Thank God. I thought You Dead. Okay, I drop My Tracker in the Elevator Room, and We'll get You out. Be careful of that Thing that took You" said O'neal as He, and Drago head off to the Elevator Room.

While they are there, they got a Glimpse of Winter through a Window, and the Big Monster came in on the Other Side of the Room where Winter is in, and is breaking through the Window.

"Winter!, get Out of There!" said O'neal as Winter has Escaped the Monster, and It returned from the Deep of the Hive. Drago looked to O'neal, "We should keep moving" He said as they move on forward to the Sewer.

Winter radioed in about dead husks, "O'neal, There are these Husks down here. What kind things are these?", "Oh, Damn, You ran into those things. Okay do not move. I heard these things attracted to sound, and it sense You. Stand Still until it goes away" said O'neal.

While for a Little Walk, They got a Radio from Winter, and He sounds Mad. "Goddamn Man!, You didn't they Guys Exploded" said Winter as Drago is Surprised, "They, What?!", O'neal: "They Exploded?", Winter: "Yeah, It's not Good. It like Oh!, What's that Noise?. And then they FUCKIN EXPLODED!,.. Coming to You"

While they're there, they have come to a Dead End with Metal Bars, and there was a Door opening. It was Winter, Still Alive, O'neal: "Hey", Winter: "Hey Yourself", Drago: "Good Talk", Winter: "The Elevator is just by the Next Room, I'll meet You Two there".

Then Drago looks at Winter's Side, and sees a Teenage Woman, "Umm, Who's She?" said Drago as He pointed at Her. "Oh, This Amanda, She's the Daughter of Ellen Ripley. She froze Herself for 47 Years. Looking for Her Mother on the Sevastopol Station, and plus She helped Me getting Out of the Hive" said Winter as Amanda walks slowly to them, "Hey there" said Amanda.

Drago raise his Hand for a Shake, "I'm Drago, Commander of the USS Enterprise X. We came here because of a Distress call from USS Sephora, and the USS Sulaco that Your Mother may used to be on.

Amanda nodded, "I guess you can spare the Time as we get to the Elevator", Drago smiled, "Your On!" said Drago as He left. Then they All left heading to the Elevator.

Later, Drago, and O'neal walked in the Tunnel to the Elevator, "So, Commander,.. Can You might Explain about You story, and the Ship" said O'neal as Drago looked down. He knew he would say that, "Well,.. You see-" said Drago as a Roar of the Xenomorph Monster is Behind them, O'neal: "Winter, it's back. It's Right on Me!,.. This Huge Bug is!-", "Let's Go!" said Drago as He takes O'neal's Hand, and runs fast like a Cartoon Leg Running Wheels.

Drago had ran from were they were to the Elevator in Seconds, "Nice Speed, Drago" said O'neal as they go up. "Hey, We made it to the elevator. I don't know where it went... It's close" said O'neal giving Winter and Ripley a Heads Up. The Drago uses a Watch given from Boulder as a Prototype to hack into the Cameras.

There He sees Winter, and Amanda heading to the Doors then. out of nowhere, The Big Xenomorph walked in, and sees the 2 Humans opening the Door, and Roaring. They turned around, Amanda got in side as Winter does too. Winter:"It's on ME!, It's on ME!", O'neal: "Seal the Door behind You!,.. SEAL EVERY DOOR!".

Winter closed the Door, and Welds it, while Ripley welds the Other the Door open in Cameras through Drago's Watch. The Doors were unsealed, and sealed as Winter, and Ripley passes through.

The Big Xeno opens the Doors at Slow Progress. Amanda, and Winter made it the Elevator Room. "We're in the Elevator Room" said Winter as They raced to the Elevator, "Let's Go Man!" said O'neal as They got on the Elevator, and Up just in Time as the Big Alien came in, and was Too Late for It.

O'neal, and Drago looked at the Unarmed Couple, "Grab your Gear" said O'neal as Winter got back his Pulse Rifle, and was Polite to give a Armat M39 Submachine Gun with a Armat A4 Stabilizing Stock, and 48 rounds a Clip Magazine, "Thanks" said Ripley as She loads up, and sees Drago.

"(Sigh in Tired), Amanda Ripley meet Drago. Drago meet Amanda Ripley" said Winter as Drago greets a Hello, Drago: "Hello", Ripley replies as She continues to load up, "Hey There". So the 4 walked to the Big Tored Up Building. Then Winter looked at Drago as He is Unarmed, "What happen to the Smart Gun?".

"I sort has lost it when we were chased by that Monster" said Drago as He walked, and looked at a Gun He passed by, and Then a Snapped, and walked backwards like a Video Tape, and Looked at the Gun, and Picked it up.

"Cool!" said as Drago as He Loaded an Old Pulse Rifle that is still working with a 3 rounds burst.

"That is a M41a Pulse Rifle mk1, 10mm. Our Pulse Rifles are mk2s, and they are more Lighter, and they have Green Color Grenade Launcher Pump, and has 40 of 60 rounds a Clip. As that One is a Bit less Lighter, and has a Black Pump, and goes to 50 or 95 Rounds a Clip" said Winter as Drago looked at it. "I think I'll keep It" said Drago as He is now Armed with a Pulse Rifle mk1, and walks outside.

While they are there Some Xenomorphs came out of Nowhere, and attacks the Heroes but they fight them off, and then the hear a Sound. "Sulaco Actual come in, Come in Goddammit!" said Bella as She kicked the Door.

O'neal: "Bella", Bella: "They took Reid. We down to a Mags, We're about to Start throwing Rocks!". Drago: "Don't worry, We'll find her". Bella looked at the Dragon, Bella: "Who the Hell are You?!", Drago: "I'm Drago. Commander of the USS Enterprise".

Winter: "Okay we got Time. They'll try to Cocoon her First". Bella, and Drago looked at Him. Then Amanda talks first, "How do you know about that Mr. Hothead?" said Amanda. Winter: "Keyes,.. Let's move".

"She was by the Fuel Cells when I ran to the Shed" said Bella as Drago leads the charge, and opens the Shed Door, and sees Xenos dragging Reid. Drago jumps High as He can, and lands in front of the Aliens. He looks them as He grin, and has his Arms crossed, "Going Somewhere?" said Drago as the Aliens hissed at Him, and Drag does a Tailswipe fast.

The Creatures then falls back for Reinforcements. Drago helps Reid up, "Thanks" she said as Reid looked at Drago confused, "The Hell?" said Reid as she looked around, and sees more Aliens.

Reid: "We got company guys". So the Commander, and the Marines opened fire on the Aliens, and as soon One-by-One goes down. So they got back to the Shed to the Communications Tower, and Reid hacking the Tower to reconnect to All Living Marines.

Then Xenomorphs comes in, and the Rest takes care of All of them. Then soon after a Big thump from a Metal Wall bust open, and there is the Giant Monster. "Oh Great, Not Him again!" said Drago as the Bullets from Bella, and Reid attracted the Monster to them. "What are You doing?!" said Bella.

O'neal: "Get back to Operations", Reid: "Move Bella, Come On!". The Big Monster was going after the Two Ladies, "Bella, RUN!" said O'neal as Winter, Amanda, and O'neal moves to the Place were the Monster once came from.

"Move it O'neal, We'll catch Up with Them" said Drago as O'neal talked back to Him, "You better move it before I'll leave Your Scaly Ass!" said O'neal as Drago dropped his Jaw, and still running, and then Stopped. "Well Excuuuse Me, Princess!" said Drago as He got they're attention, and the Three were looking at Him like that was the Wrong Words.

"Well How about You Shut Up before I Zip your mouth with Molten Rock!" said Drago as He walks ahead, and leaving O'neal with Jaw dropped. Amanda walked to O'neal, "You just Burned" she said as She walked with Winter walking, and giving O'neal a "He has a Point" look with Shoulders Up, and Hands Up while holding his Gun.

They got to the Garage, and there was Bella, and Reid on the Metal Balcony, Reid: "Who's a Bad-ass?, I ran a Communications Tower with My Bear Hands", Bella: "You okay?", Reid: "Yeah, If that ever happens again,.. Shoot Me", Bella: "Same here for Me too".

Then O'neal cuts in, "No One is shooting anyone. Bella theirs a lot of Weyland Shit down here, there has to be a Way to cut that Thing out of You", Bella: "I,.. I can feel it moving".

Drago knows that kinds of looks of those Embryos that Beymax mentioned, and it's a Bad sign for the Victims, "Oh-No!" said Drago with a Feared look. Then a Loud Bang came from a Garage Door. "What was that?" said Reid as the Big Monster tries to come in the Garage, "Open Fire on that Thing!" said O'neal.

The Monster roars until a Bone of it's leg was Crushed, and then it did a "Yip" of a Cartoon, and then was Pulled away. Then there was Multiple Punches, and Bones Cracking, and a Roar of Pain. Then it All Stopped.

Winter looked at O'neal, "What happened?" said Winter as Crash of Two Big Black, and Red Metal Hands comes through, and then a Big Giant Lift of the Door lifted open, and there was a Big Silhouette Creature with Thunder, and Lightning for the Scenery.

"Open Fire" said O'neal as He, and the Marines fire on the Thing, and Drago notices the Shadow reveal from the Lightning. "Wait Stop!,.. Cease FIRE!" said Drago as He was about to be in the Line of Fire.

O'neal looked at Him like He is Nuts, "are You Crazy?!, thats a Xenomorph!" He said. Drago walked to the Light Switch, "No thats not an Alien" said Drago as He flips the Switch, and the Lights comes in, and the Shadow reveals Baymax in his Red, and Purple Armor, "It's just Baymax,.. our Ship's Medic" said Drago as Baymax waves hello, "Hello, I am Baymax. A Personal Healthcare Companion, and Chief Medical Officer on the USS Enterprise X" He said.

Then Winter lowers down his Gun, and walks to Him, and examines Baymax, "Nice Armor" said Winter as He examines the Armor Baymax is Wearing. "Thank You" said Baymax with Kind.

Winter then looks outside seeing the Monster Ripped, and Beated to Pieces. Which was good to them. "I did Scan All of You, and One of You has a Parasite in this Victim" said Baymax as He points a Finger at Bella.

Reid cuts in the Action, "Well at One's certain to trust someone who won't be Alive in a Few Hours" she saids as Bella replied in Anger, "Fuck did You just Say to Me?!, You know, I was going to save this Last Bullet for Myself" said Bella as She tries to aim a Gun at Reid.

Then O'neal busted in stopping Bella, "WHOA!, It's Fine, It's Fine Bella!, Bella-Put it down" said O'neal as Reid talks. Reid: "You just pointed a Gun at a Superior Officer", Bella: "Last I check, Your Orders were to put One in your Skull should the Time comes".

"Stop It! Just- let's get back to Operations, Alright?,.. Goddammit You Two!" said O'neal as He the Girls, and Drago heads back to Base with Baymax. Winter calls in Cruz, "Sulaco Actual, this is Winter. We've recovered a Few Marines after getting the Comm Tower up. On our way to You over. We're falling Apart" said Winter as He calls out, and follows Drago.

Back at the Ops Center. Winter, and Drago gives the Full Report. Boulder was Mad, "What kind of Idiot would try to put Bullets in their Heads?!" said Boulder as Baymax cuts in, "I would say, that they-", Boulder: "Correct Me at your own Risk!". Baymax looked worried in Rear, and backed off a bit.

Cruz: "I understand that our circumstances are exceptions. I lost 300 of My People in the Last Day, So take at my Word when I tell You I'm feeling this too. Reid, Bella. Bury this Shit, and Move on-", Reid: "Permission to-", Cruz: "Shut Up. You made the right call, and you know it - and we're done talking about it".

Cruz looked at Winter, and O'neal to call them, "You Two, front in Center" He said as Winter, and O'neal heads to Him.

Cruz: "So, these two lunkheads come to me to authorize what amounts to a Suicide mission into the Heart of the Wey-Yu facility to try, and extract that thing from Bella's Chest. We're spread thin at it is, with too many Marines unaccounted for". O'neal was getting a bit mad: "Sir, it you'll just listen what-", Cruz interrupts Him.

Cruz: "But, I'm authorizing it. On One condition." Bella: "Sir?", Cruz: "There's a Manifest of all personnel in the Facility. Send that back first, then go get that thing out of Bella". Winter was glad, "Yes Sir. Thank You Sir" said Winter.

"There's a stable of Hadley's Surface Crawlers. Take One, and make sure you come back Alive. All of You" said Cruz as Winter, Bella, Drago, and O'neal goes off the the Crawlers.

Reid cuts in, "Permission to accompany them on the Mission, Sir?", Cruz: "Denied", Reid: "I want to Go", Cruz: "and I want my Pilot to stay Alive, and get a Hundred Marines back off this Planet. This is not a Conversation we're having".

Bella goes back to Reid, "Look, You don't owe Us nothing. Just get everyone else outta here. So we can take down Wey-Yu. Just stay Outta the Way" said Bella as She left with the Others.

Hours has passed. Baymax, and Drago were playing Chess. Drago was Winning to this Point, "Okay Baymax, your Move" said Drago as Baymax was also Focus on the Game, and Listening on the Messages from Winter about Bella, and the Manifest. To Bella, it was getting Worse.

So Baymax got Up, and Drago looked at Him, "Hey, Where are You going?" said Drago as Baymax talks to Him, "I'm helping Bella. Someone has to Help" said Baymax as Bishop talks to Him while doing his Science work, "Don't You had a Game to Complete?" He said as Baymax starts to remember, "Actually Yes-", Baymax moved his Queen, and takes out Drago's King, "Checkmate" He said, and leaves in Flight.

Drago got up Fast, and Surprised, "WHAT!", "Oh, You just got Burned" said Boulder as He was laughing. Drago lights up a Fire in Fist, and yells to the Autobot, "How about I turn You into Liquid Metal!" said Drago as Boulder grins Funny.

Later at the Medical Facility, Winter was carrying Bella as O'neal attacks a Wey-Yu Doctor, O'neal: "You make a Fuckin' sound and your brains are what they find in the garbage tomorrow!, Not if you understand asshole". The Doctor complies, "Bell, lie down on the Table" said O'neal as Winter put Bella on the Table.

Baymax got here fast, and sees the Marines, and was Hiding for awhile, and looks, O'neal: "She had one of those facehuggers -left a baby in her chest. How do you get it out?", Doctor: "You_y-y-you can't", "Wrong Answer!" said O'neal as He points the Pistol at the Doctor's Head, Doctor: "Please! Please, Please, please! Trust Me. We've tried to extract the gestated life form", Bella: "O'neal, just let e'm speak. It's okay" said Bella as O'neal hands the Doctor to Winter, and goes to Bella.

Baymax peeks, and listens to the Doctor. Doctor: _"The- the embryo will extract fluid and nutrients from the host to construct a placenta, but it-it's not like a human's. The placenta is like a weed, rooting itself into every organ in the chest cavity, Look. even if you could surgically remove the Embryo, the placenta... it's like a cancer. Your organs will begin shutting down one by one, and then-you just- you just die"_.

"Not if it's infected though" said Baymax as He now storms the Room, and knocks out the Doctor, going to Bella to give her an Injection to stop the Parasite for awhile, and picks up Bella, and calls the Ship, "Enterprise, lock on My Signal, and beam Two aboard!".

"Baymax what the Hell are You doing?" said Winter as He walks to the Armored Robot. Baymax looked at Winter, and his Black Eyes were down. "Someone has to Help" He said as He is teleports to the Enterprise.

O'neal tries to take Bella from Him, "You put her down You Fuckin' Son of a BITCH!" He said as He phased through the Robot as Baymax, and Bella disappears.

Winter looked at O'neal, "He said that _Someone has to Help_. I'm guessing that He knows how to get rid of it without killing Bella. O'neal let's just get to the Manifest" said Winter as O'neal complies, and exits the Room.

On the Enterprise.

Baymax beams up with Bella in hand, and then runs to the Sickbay, "Captain, I brought a patient with a Life Form in Her" said Baymax as I replied. "Have You completely Lost Your Mind?!" I said as Baymax just cuts Me off, "Heatwave, Go down to Sick Bay, and watch Him okay?" I said as Heatwave nodded , and runs to Sick Bay.

In Sick Bay, Baymax puts Bella in the Table, and gets the Virus. First Baymax gets out of his Armor, and starts to work. Heatwave comes in seeing the Woman, "Yeap, You lost It" said Heatwave crossing His Arms. Baymax injects the Virus to Destroy the Little Alien as the Progress is Working.

Soon He started an Removal of the Thing, and once thats Done, He throws It in the Air, and grabs a Pistol Phaser, and burns the Little Brat. Then He patches Up Bella, and gives Her a Medicine to help Bella sleep better.

Baymax now turns around, and sees Heatwave, and Me, and walks to Us, "How is She?" I said as I lean to a Wall with arms crossed. "The Embryo is Destroyed. She'll live" said Baymax as He now walks back to the Transporter Room.

"Where are You going?" said Heatwave as Baymax step on the Platform, "I am to Report Captain Cruz of Bella. O'neal on the other hand will be Difficult" said Baymax as I walked to the Platform, "Then I'll come with You to take on the Private. Heatwave, tell Cubix I'm going out" I said as Me, and Baymax teleports down to the Planet.

From there. Winter, and O'neal had got the Manifest. So they got to the meet up Point with Cruz, Reid, Ripley, Bishop, Amanda, Boulder and Drago. Cruz: "Something's Wrong", Reid: "They look pissed as shit at You. Do they have a reason to be?", Cruz: "Yup".

O'neal aims a Pulse Rifle at the Manifest, O'neal: "Who is He?!". Drago looks worried, "Son, be careful about you do next_", "Did You know about the Manifest?!". Boulder looked at Cruz, "You were going to go either way-", "Did You know Bella was going to Die, No Matter WHAT?!". Drago, and Boulder got jumpy, and hugged Each Other as He'll might go for them next.

Cruz: "Yes. You knew it too. Son, there wasn't a force in hell that was gonna stop you guys from going in, and tryin' anyway. Put it down". Winter walked slowly to O'neal, "Lower It" He said as O'neal now backs off, and Drago, and Boulder calms down.

"We just risked our lives to get this get out of the Wey-Yu facility. Let's ignore the Lyin' for a Second. Why the Hell was this Marine so Important to You? What happen on the Sulaco? - don't lie to me. Don't You DARE Lie to ME!" said Winter as Boulder, and Drago got back to Hugging scared, and Shiver.

Cruz has to tell the Truth somehow, "Get that Bag off that Solider Now" said Cruz as O'neal complies, and removes the Bag. It was No Other then Corporal Dwayne Hicks from the USS Sulaco.

O'neal looked confused, "So Who the Fuck is that?", Hicks: "Oh Great, We're back here. I'm Corporal Dwayne Hicks from the USS Sulaco. They wanted information" said Hicks as He sees Bishop in front of Him.

"Bishop? Are you Alive" said Hicks as Bishop talks, "Different Bishop. How the Hell are you alive, Hick? Your file was closed: K.I.A. Fourteen weeks ago. We're here because we responded to your distress call".

Hicks then looked Up wondering how this would happen, "Wish you hadn't". Bishop: "What information did you give them, Corporal?", Hicks: "Stuff they were going to figure out anyway. Enough to keep me alive without sayin' much".

Drago is confused as He scratched his Head. But to O'neal = O'neal: "Captain' Who did we bring back?!" He said as He points at Hicks. Cruz explain the Whole thing about Hicks when it was Too Late, and apologizes to Bella.

Speaking Bella, Drago sees Me, and Baymax flying to them. He had to do Something. Drago had a Signal by making his Hand Flatt straight, and moving left, and right. I nodded No. Drago still continues until Ripley looked at Him, "What are You doing?" She said as Baymax drops down, and Drago does a Facepalm of Embarrassment.

The Team looked at them, O'neal was starting to get angry at Baymax, "You Fucker. You took Bella away from Me!" said O'neal as I cut in, "No,.. I ordered Him to do it. You might not see her for awhile" I said as thinks in his Mind that He was not ordered to take Bella by force.

To O'neal. It means that He let Bella to Die by his hand, "You Son of a BITCH!" said O'neal trying to punch Me. I countered Him with a Kung Fu catch, and push Him to the Ground without moving from the Same Spot.

O'neal got up, and tried to take Me down with his Martial Arts. I countered All of them with only One Arm. 1: Richard vs 2: O'neal. (2 Right Punch/1 Counter, 2 Left Punch/1 Counter, 2 Lower Cut/1 Counter, 2 Left Upper Knee Cut/1 Counter = 1 Punch to Chest). O'neal falls down. Winter, and Hicks was amazed by My Martial Arts.

O'neal gets up again,and tries= (2 Kick/1 Counter), I start to move now, (2 Right Arm Swing/1 Counter, 2 Left Arm Swing/1 Counter, 2 Right Round-House/1 Ducked Down, 2 Left Straight Kick/1 Counter Grab, and Pull), O'neal goes down by a Gravity Drag.

"Fighting Someone for Revenge is not the Way to Satisfaction" I said as O'neal gets up yet again, "Wanna bet?!" He said as He= (2 Right Punch/1 Counter, 2 Right Leg Swing to Right/1 Ducked Down, 2 Left Punch/1 Counter, 2 Leg Sweep/1 Jump Counter, and Tornado Kick) O'neal falls down again the Last Time.

Baymax now puts his Armored Foot on the Private. "That is Enough! Bella is Alive on the USS Enterprise, and Safe. I had just Enough of You, and Please don't attack the Captain again" said Baymax as He uses his Electro Shock Palms.

"Baymax is Right" I said as I got Myself from the Attacks, "It is Weyland-Yutani's Fault after All. So we must Join Together to get that FTL from Mr. Weyland". "Well you better hurry then. The Last FTL's leaving, and it's not coming back" said Hicks Baymax lifts his Foot,and O'neal got Up, "You know the Flight Schedule?" said O'neal.

"I know more then that" said Hicks as Reid was listening on the Headset about a Hundreds of Marines heading for Hadley's Hope, "Sir. We have Two Squad of MArines inbound - Coming in Hot!", Cruz: "What?!", Reid: "There's more then a Hundred Xenos right for Hadley's Hope".

Drago looked at Me,and I nodded a Go-Ahead. "Alright lets Go!" said Drago as He flies off to the Colony. I rode on Baymax again, and flew with Him. Boulder had to go with Ripley, Hicks and Reid on One APC. Last Cruz, Winter, O'neal, Bishop goes on the Other.

At the Colony. Hicks, Reid, Ripley, and Boulder runs toward again to a APC by Orders of Cruz: " _In about 30 seconds, that horizon is gonna turn Black as the Most Dangerous Killing Machines in the Universe rise over it. I can tell you ain't the type a'lad that fancies being Important, or Value, but you don't get to decide that. You, Ripley, Boulder, and My Pilot are the Most Important Marines we have had, and Right Now. Get. Your Ass Out of Here,... GO!_ ". The APC drives off.

* * *

 **Hi, Thank You for reading this Story, and I'll put in part 2 after the School Days, and be in the Summer. See You Later.**


End file.
